Home
'"Home" '''is the ninth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 36th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on March 10, 2014. In the episode, the first of four "finales," mother and daughter are reunited as DAWN closes in. In a way, this served as one of the show's early cliffhanger/season resets. This was the last episode to feature Nutty as the Storyteller. His duties would be assumed by Rhys. The Episode =CASTLE FORECOURT Noah, Grant, and Cara led Madelyn through Main Street to Petal Castle. Madelyn's hands were shaking. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. The two men had given her specific instructions; the task seemed harmless, but why the "rebels?" What was this? And why did they need HER? They walked through Town Square and Main Street. At the Central Plaza, Madelyn noticed a large gong hanging above a Magic Shop. It was similar to the one that hung on the summit of Mount Tsereve. Her home. Not anymore, Madelyn thought. Noah had given her a steamboat ticket for later that night to Three Gingerbread Lane in the Gingerbread Empire. However, if she refused to cooperate, the ticket would be cancelled. And she would have to deal with this DAWN, an already angry militant group. The castle loomed ahead. Palace guards eyed the people coming up the path skeptically. Noah and Grant pulled Madelyn forward. Cara pushed Madelyn gently. She stumbled to the drawbridge. "We have a visitor." Grant said. "We cannot allow entrance to Petal Castle," a guard said routinely. Noah nodded as if he understood. He gestured to Madelyn. "She is a child of the Lumiukko in Tsereve." The guards widened their eyes. They quickly lowered them. "What is that?" Noah rolled his eyes. He pushed Madelyn forward. She handed them the Tsereve passkey. It provided access to the mountain, but above all, it proved her identity. A guard looked at it and then shrunk back. The other retreated into the guard stand and quickly checked something in his files. Then, they nodded. "Only the Lumiukko child inside." Noah and Grant gave Madelyn another push. Cara smiled reassuringly. Madelyn entered the palace. The drawbridge slammed behind her. The plan was simple, and Noah and Grant took pride in it. Castor and Pollux would most definitely approve. Madelyn was as a child of the Lumiukko, a prestigious power couple residing in the Tsereve mountains (Grant did not know how Noah knew of such a place, nor did any of the rebels. He assumed Castor or Pollux told him). That type of person received automatic admission and audience before the Advisors. She would find the advisors and force them to sign the forms. She would threaten an attack from Tsereve. They would listen, of course. None of them were royal. Only Madelyn. Paper signed, Madelyn would come out of the Palace, and the monarchy would be abolished. "And when she comes out," Noah added to Grant, "we'll burn the place to the ground." =GALLERY The palace was dank and dark. Madelyn walked slowly through the empty halls. The guards were clear. Enter the hall, climb the stairs at the far end, and there she would reach the Advisory Chamber. She clutched in one hand the papers Noah had given her. In the other, she clutched the passkey. She found the stairs at the back and began to climb them. She repeated what she was going to say in her head. Then came a sound from across the hall. Madelyn froze. She whipped around. No one was behind her. The sound came again. It sounded like a moan. Creeping silently, Madelyn walked into the banquet hall. --OUTSIDE-- Noah snapped the other guard's neck. Grant dropped the bodies in the moat. Cara guided the rebels into straight lines. Over 5000 had made the trek from the Esplanade to the Castle. Madelyn had been inside a little under ten minutes. No one said convincing the Advisors to abolish the monarchy would be easy. DAWN was ready. The rebels were armed. They were trained. And they wanted blood. --BANQUET HALL-- The banquet hall was equally dark. Clouds covered the usually bright sky. The place was silent. Madelyn shivered at the cold. A cool breeze slid through the balcony. Madelyn pulled her shawl around her shoulders and turned to go. This place reminded her of somewhere, but she was too creeped out to want to know where. Something behind her coughed. --OUTSIDE-- "Castor!" Noah called in greeting. The elderly man approached the front of the procession. He clapped his hands together. "It's time!" Cara asked where Pollux was. Castor said she was back at the Esplanade managing the rest of the rebels and backup troops. Castor turned back to Noah. "Why haven't you attacked yet, Captain?" Noah smiled smugly. He explained the new plan. The girl. Castor's eyes lowered. "Elena Lumiukko? She's here?" Noah shook his head as if he had someone better. "Madelyn Lumiukko." Castor's face contorted in horror. He backed away. Noah felt his heart beat faster. "Captain," Castor spat...Noah waited for him to say something. Castor exploded in a rage of cursing and screaming. He ordered Noah to get in line with the rest of the procession. Noah nodded immediately. He slinked to the lines. Castor turned to Grant. "Dismantle all the gongs. Have every one of them across the kingdom torn down. Destroy them. NOW!" The procession began to break up. Dozens sprinted in directions of gongs. Cara and Noah exchanged glances. Cara mouthed the words I love you. Noah mouthed them back. From Central Plaza, Pollux sprinted to the drawbridge. Castor and her conversed in hushed whispers. Then, arming themselves, they hurried into the castle. --BANQUET HALL-- Madelyn approached the far wall. Under an enormous arch, set against the backdrop of Tsereve moutain, was a stone bed with a velvet mattress and magnificent pink taffeta sheets. An elderly woman was submerged in the covers. Madelyn approached her. Was the woman dead? As Madelyn came closer, she saw that the woman was adorned in a gold crown with three small glass roses welded onto the front. And Madelyn had seen that crown before. When, she could not remember. This was the Queen. Madelyn was sure of it. The outfit, the sickliness, the crown. Madelyn backed away from the elderly woman. She wouldn't disturb her in her final moments. "Is that you?" the Queen suddenly said. Madelyn froze. She turned around. The Queen was staring directly at her. Her mouth was open. Madelyn stuttered an apology and curtsied. She backed to the door. "Wait..wait..." the woman trailed off. Her hand fluttered in a beckoning gesture. Madelyn approached the bed. The Queen smiled up at her through closed eyes. She coughed again. "No one has come to my bed except my doctor..." the Queen almost laughed. Madelyn still said nothing. The Queen reached out and grappled for Madelyn's hand. Madelyn let her Queen's hand rest on her own. The Queen opened her eyes. Her face suddenly broke into a gasp and smile simultaneously. Her hand flew to her mouth. Madelyn felt nervous again. The Queen reached out and poked Madelyn's face. She stared into the eyes she last saw 23 years ago. "My child..." =TSEREVE = The Lumiukko smiled to themselves. They hushed the Tserevians, all gathered in the Atrium to celebrate the Coming of the New Queen. The large mallet that would be used to strike the gong rested on a beautiful display near the entrance to the Cloud Veranda. Brandon watched his parents nervously. They would be in for some surprise when they went to tell Madelyn of her royalty. The crowd hushing, the Lumiukko went to tell Madelyn of her royalty. "She will be skeptical..." The Lumiukkon said as they approached Madelyn's bedroom door. "We have the proof," The Lumiukkess rebutted. "Do we call her by her real name?" The Lumiukkess shrugged. "She'll go by it as Queen. I guess we could start now." They reached the door. They turned the knob; it was locked. They called inside, but no one answered. The Lumiukkon removed the key from his pocket and burst through the door. The Princess was gone. She left a note. She was going to the Gingerbread Empire. The Lumiukko's hearts raced. This couldn't happen. Downstairs, the Lumiukko told the crowd to disperse. This would be settled in due time. How could this happen? Brandon revealed his part. The Lumiukko didn't relent. They needed her back and now. Suddenly, a Petal Castle messenger arrived. He was out of breath. "What is it?" The Lumiukkon asked, snatching the dispatch from the messenger's hand. He couldn't deal with any other bad news. The messenger gasped. "Petal Castle...is under attack!" The Lumiukkon dropped the dispatch. He grabbed his wife's shoulders. "Ring the gong!' The Lumiukkess snatched the mallet and hurried onto the cloud veranda. The Lumiukkon turned to the messenger. "Send a message to 11 Gingerbread Lane. Tell Gallifreyan she is needed back at home. The Princess is in danger. Send a message to the advisors as well." The messenger stared at him confused. "The...the Princess?" The Lumiukkon said nothing. He thought of the beautiful 3-year-old he received 23 years ago, bouncing happily in his lap. He thought of the dying woman in Petal Castle. But back to the Princess. Her pseudonym Madelyn. "Yes...The Princess," The Lumiukkon told the messenger, "The Princess Niall." BANQUET HALL Princess Niall stared into her mother's eyes. The Queen was now laughing happily. "My daughter! My daughter! 23 years! My daughter! Niall!" Niall said nothing. Was the woman insane? "I...I...have they rang the gong yet?" the Queen asked. Niall still said nothing back. This was ridiculous. "The others?! The others?! Your siblings?!" Niall remembered what Noah said. "They're dead." The Queen began to cry. Even with the extra precaution, the prophecy came true. Niall was the only one left. "You had a beautiful brother...a twin...and a sister...and another brother...oh!" The Queen sobbed. Niall remained skeptical and she told the Queen so. Hearing this, the Queen sat up in her bed, surprising Niall with her sudden movements. The Queen then explained everything. She did it in a rush. She was desperate. The words poured out in a torrent. The banquet. The prophecy delivered by the King's siblings, Christiana and Xander. The Keepers. The gongs. Niall listened with a pounding heart. Suddenly, the room became very familiar. Her eyes wandered over to a table on the opposite wall. A chair was tipped over. Her chair. The Queen smiled. "Welcome home..." And Niall remembered. Somehow, she remembered. Another boy. Brown hair. A girl...blonde and brown all at once. Niall hugged her mother. The familiar crown. The familiar room. And now her smell. She smelled of a garden. She remembered. "I love you!" the Queen exclaimed, "Oh, I thought I'd never see any of you ever again!" Niall managed a slight laugh. "I never thought I'd be hugging the Queen" The old woman coughed loudly. She sank into her pillow. Niall's heart sank. She was dying. Niall grabbed her hand again. The Queen stared into her daughter's eyes. "This will be the sight I'll remember most when I go..." Niall gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. The Queen's eyes fluttered. Behind them, rapid footsteps approached. Who the...? Niall turned around. Two elderly people were sprinting into the Gallery, guns raised. Niall managed a gasp and turned back to her mother. The Queen cast a sideways glance at the people in the Gallery. "There they are!" the man yelled. They ran into the Banquet Hall. The Queen's breaths quickened. She pulled Niall close. "Run!" She gasped, "I love you!" Her head hit the pillow. "Gemini." The woman with the gun cocked it and shot twice. Both bullets narrowly missed Niall. The Queen gave her last breath. Niall dropped the unsigned papers. They landed facedown on the ground. Niall hurried out onto the balcony and ran from the people with the guns, her mother's last words fresh in her mind. Run. Gemini. The same word the Lumiukko spoke in the library before Niall left Tsereve. What did it mean? She sprinted down the stairs and out of sight. Castor and Pollux examined the dead Queen. They smiled to themselves. Power at last. They lifted the papers. Castor turned them over. The lines were unsigned. He let out an earshattering bellow. But then the gong rang. It sounded once. It reverberated throughout the kingdom. Once. The eldest child. Princess Niall was alive. And now she was Queen. Production Continuity and Story Arcs DAWN forced Madelyn to go into Tsereve, using her connections as a child of the Lumiukko, and force the Advisors of Fantasyland to sign over power to DAWN. The rebel group was unaware that Madelyn was the heir apparent to the throne. This episode marked the first physical appearance of Castor and Pollux. Castor arrived at the castle and was told that Madelyn was inside. Knowing she was the heir, he ordered every gong in the kingdom to be dismantled. In Tsereve, the Lumiukko discovered Madelyn had fled. When a message is delivered that Petal Castle is under attack, the Lumiukkon ordered the Lumiukkess to ring the gong. He then revealed that Madelyn's real name is Niall. Queen Rose died and shortly after, the gong from Tsereve was rung once, symbolizing the eldest child. Niall was proclaimed as Queen. Trivia *This was the first "mid-season finale" episode to ever be broadcasted. *This was one of the first episodes to flit through multiple locations. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes